The evil dead four, the cabin has been fixed
by blitzclub
Summary: Ash isnt in this story, its about a couple who go to the cabin which all the evil has happened and the adventure begins. This is my first story so be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Tom and judy had just come out of collage, they were your regular hungry go getters that were out for any kind of andventure. They had been dating ever since freshmen year, And they both knew deeply they were sooner or later going to get tied down.

They had just passed an old shaky bridge, and the cabin that they were renting was only a few miles away. "Tom" judy spoke up,h ow could we get this cabin for so cheap?" . "Well you see jude when theres an unfinished hole in the wall cabins can be pretty cheap" he chuckled. "Oh shut up".

"Theres the cabin jude, hope your not on your monthly beacuse i hear the bed doesnt shake"tom lauged "SHUT UP"judy said shokingly they car pulled up to the cabin. "Just sayin if you wanna have sex im in" tom added again . "whatever" judy said.

They stepped out and looked at the cabin. "Well this is it" Tom said, "you like?". Judy eyes went across the oak walls. "I like" she said.

They stepped inside, the floors had just been refinished, but looking to the back it looked as if something had plowed right through the wall. "what do you think did that Tom?" jude said looking supicisly at the hole. It had only been half fixed, leaving sight of the woods behind it. "I dunno, maby some hillbilly got too drunk and flew through" he said. "ya right, Tom a drunk hillbilly" she said back. "Your supposed to laugh when i make a joke you know" Tom said. "Your jokes arent funny Tom" she shot back.

"Well im going back to the car to get the bags you witch" Tom said a bit annoyed. "Go for it" judy lauged. "I told you my jokes were funny" Tom said. Judy sighed, she hated it when Tom won these moments.

Tom walked out to the car and opened the trunk, he grabbed both the bags they had and carried them in. Judy was yelling something to him but he couldnt make it out. He rushed in. "Tom, come look at this book i found in the cellar!" she nearly yelled. "What is it" he said back. "I dont know but its strange, come look!" she yelled again.

Tom tossed both the bags at the front and started down the root cellars steps. He looked at the walls, they were made entirely of stone and the floor was only dirt it had a spooky feeling to it.

"Im in here tom" Judy said,she was in the room across the cellar, Tom made his way through the dark towards her voice. She was in a tiny room holding what seemed to be a ripped a torn book made of who knows what. "Tom look whats in these pages" she said. She lifted it up to him, there were three drawings written in red ink. The drawings of people getting mutilated and tortured, Tom put his hand on the book and lifted it down.

"Judy what the fuck" he said. "I know hey it was just sitting on this desk" she said back. "Lets go back upstairs jude, this cellar is gives me the creeps". "Ok you poor baby, we'll go upstairs" she said teasingly. They made there way up the steps and sat on the sofa.

Tom look at whats written here judy said. "What is it" "I dunno i think it says kanda, estrata emontos".


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the woods far away from the cabin Tom and Judy were staying something restless awoke, something ancient. It made its way to the cabin at a a fast speed, avoiding tress and keeping its eyes on its main target, The cabin.

The light of the cabin was now in sight, easy to see throught the night. It stalled at the brush next to The log cabin, and waited for its prey to step foot into its woods.

"Tom i feel like im being watched" Judy spoke up. "I know i feel the same way, do you want to turn a movie on?" he asked. "Sure, but make it a comedy i could use a good laugh". "Sure jude, which one you want" Tom said sifting through there traveling bags. "Umm how about Saturday niight live?" she said. "Ok ya, why not. Tom said, he never enjoyed Judys taste in movies but it didint stop him from putting it on. He slid the video into the machine and sat back on the couch.

Outside the creature watched, waiting for its prey to open up the door and step into its woods. Silently the tress waved, back and fourth, back and fourth.

Tom looked across the couch at judy, she was fixated on the television, he reached his arm around her and moved closer. Judy layed her head on Toms shoulder and closed her eyes. Then a thought arouse, he needed to turn the cars battery off. "Fuck". "What is it" judy said almost waking from a sleep. "I need to turn the fucking car off, ill be right back". Tom got up and headed towards the door.

The creature watched as Tom opened the cabin door, this was its chance. Tom ws nearly at the car when he saw something nobody should ever see. It was a man, well barley a man. His left arm was gone leaveing only a small peice of bone sticking out. And the face, it looked as if he had put his head in a fireplace, the eyes... pure white showing no pupils.

Thats when it spoke. "Why did you read from the book, why did you read from the book of the dead!". Tom just stood at the door, lost for thoughts and words. The creature limped slowley to tom, with every feet showing more of its disgusting features. "Why did you read from the book!" It spoke again. Tom was paralzyed, stunned. The creature moved forward faster this time. Almost a foot away from it said "Why did you speak the words mortal".

Tom struggled for words and said "i.. i dont know.. what your talking about". Judy heard the comotion outside and went to the door only to see the terribly burnt face that Tom was looking straight at. All that came from her was a horrible shriek. The creature focused its attetion on Judy and walked into the cabin.

Tom regained himself at the sight of Judy and blocked its path. He swooped his arm at the things face,leaving it on the ground. The creature let out a terrible laughter that sent shivers up both Judys and Toms spine. Then it screamed "YOUR BOTH DOOMED, YOUR SOULS ARE FUCKED, THERE ARENT YOURS ANYMORE". Tom slammed the door on the creature but could still hear its cold laughter.


End file.
